Deathbringers
The Deathbringers were powerful Qliphoths created by Raziel Tenkuro to serve as his elite army. A sixth member of the army was created by Raziel's heir Sariel Tenkuro alongside Jida Zaporya. A second generation was created by Aracielle Tenkuro and composes the Sinful Flare guild. First-Born Deathbringers Genesion Genesion is the leader of the Deathbringers, as well as their most powerful element, a warrior without peer. His signature weapon is a katana, and his eyes shine bright red. Although impulsive, he was created with a perfect sense of honor and each of his kills has purpose. He is the most devoted to his creator. Exoden Exoden is a massive warrior who serves as the defender of the Deathbringers. His signature weapon is a massive axe-blade, and he possesses orange hair. He speaks little and instead accomplishes the orders he has been given, in an almost mechanical fashion. Levitus Levitus is a diminutive Qliphoth with an appearance reminiscing of a sorcerer. His signature weapon is a wand and he possesses cold blue eyes. The most intelligent of the Qliphoth, he serves as their main spellcaster and tactician and is tasked with their organization. Numerra Numerra is the only female among the first five Deathbringers. She is petite, has no signature weapon, and her eyes shine bright green. However, she should not be mistaken for a weak person as she possesses tremendous summoning abilities. She is the most air-headed of the Qliphoth. Deuteros Deuteros is a silent assassin who serves as the last Deathbringer. His eyes are a dull, dark blue, and his signature weapons are a variety of knives. He believes in efficiency and absolute obedience to the point of self-sacrifice, acting is a manner expected of highly-trained shinobi. Enochia Despite not officially being a Deathbringer, Enochia was granted such a title when she defeated Demon God Sorath by herself. Her eyes shine a bright yellow and she possesses two guns as signature weapons. She is much more enthusiastic and upbeat than her Deathbringer brethen and is obsessed with killing Demons and Demon Gods. Second-Born Deathbringers Astaroth Astaroth is a morbidly-devoted leader of the Deathbringers. His eyes are a dark blue, and he possesses the ability to wither and curse people with a touch. He is sadistic, arrogant and often belittles others. He embodies Aracielle's Soul. Demogorgon Demogorgon is Astaroth's right-hand woman and an analytical mastermind, one who plays on the pains of others, due to her heightened sense of empathy. Her eyes are bright red, and she possesses the ability to cause and share pain. She embodies Aracielle's Emotion. Legion Legion is the enforcer of the second-born Deathbringers, as a brutish, cold and somewhat schizophrenic entity. His eyes are bright orange, and he possesses the ability to regenerate by draining others' lives. He embodies Aracielle's Instinct. Orcus Orcus is the main planner of the Deathbringers, and is an analytical strategist prone to summoning lesser beings to do his bidding. His eyes are shimmering green, and he possesses the ability to summon other beasts from nothing. He embodies Aracielle's Senses. Mephisto Mephisto is the twisted negotiator of the Deathbringers, using the weakness of his opponents to turn them against each other. His eyes are a cold blue, and he possesses the ability to control people and make pacts. He embodies Aracielle's Intellect. Gemara See Gemara. Trivia * Each First-born and Second-born Deathbringer is associated with an element. ** Genesion and Demogorgon are associated with Fire. ** Exoden and Legion are associated with Earth. ** Levitus and Mephisto are associated with Ice. ** Numerra and Orcus are associated with Wind. ** Deuteros and Astaroth are associated with Water. ** Enochia and Gemara associated with Thunder. * Each First-born Deathbringer's name comes from a holy book of the Pentateuch : Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers, Deuteronomy. Enochia is the single exception, as the "last Deathbringer", created from another source, as her names comes from the apocryphal Book of Enoch. * Each Second-born Deathbringer's name comes from a well-known folkloric demon, aside from Gemara, whose name derives from the satanic archetype Mara. Category:Character Category:Qliphoth Category:Spirit Realm Category:Tenkuro Category:Tasya